Leaving Las Vegas
by She Who Cannot Be Turned
Summary: For Angelkitty77. Flees finds an inconsolable Harry and Dean. Oneshot. Part of the Silent Killer 'Verse.


Leaving Las Vegas

Leaving Las Vegas

_Summary: Harry and Dean find out the news about their favourite CSI character._

**Okay, so this is dedicated to Angelkitty77 seeing as it was ultimately her idea.**

Flees wandered through the hallway of his masters house. For some reason, he could hear the sounds of someone crying, though he couldn't for the life of him think why. Draco was out of town for some sort of conference thing, or something. To be honest, Flees couldn't actually remember the real reason, he was far to interested in playing the new Soul Calibre game. Perhaps he should have paid more attention.

Anyway, it couldn't be the main reason someone was crying, as Draco was out of the house, and thus wasn't there to sob over another imagined grey hair or some other banal thing.

The only other person that came to mind was Harry himself. Which just made Flees sigh and wish Hermione was around to sort him out. That way he wouldn't have to deal with the over emotional little twit. Though he would never call him that out loud for fear that Lord Tartarus heard him.

Sighing he made his way to the living room, where they should all be gathered seeing as it was the night of the now weekly poker nights. Plus Dean had excitedly produced the new season seven DVDs of CSI.

Walking into the living room, Flees was shocked and somewhat disturbed to find that not only was Harry sobbing, but Dean was the one howling next to him. Looking around the room, he found Bal looking on in bemusement as though not entirely sure to make of the situation and Seamus, Blaise, Pansy, Ollivander, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Severus, Remus and Griphook all looking on with varying degrees of amusement. Though worry did also tinge Remus' face.

Whether that worry was one of concern for his Godson on the whole or just his Godsons state of mind was something Flees had no idea about.

"What on earth is going on in here? I could hear you all the way in the kitchen." Flees asked, getting the attention of all bar the sobbing duo.

"They found out some upsetting news, though none of us have managed to find out what is wrong. We were hoping you would eventually come along to tell us." Severus said dryly, lips twitching when Flees sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, I'll deal with them. DO you wanna deal the cards Olli?" Flees asked, breaking Ollivander out of his stunned stupor.

"Oh, yes of course."

"Good. Now you two, care to tell your old pal Flees what the hell you are wailing over?" Flees sat down on the floor with the two inconsolable idiots and looked at them, tail twitching behind him in annoyance.

Harry managed to calm down enough to look at Flees, hiccoughing and gasping little breaths to try and calm himself. "Will. William Peterson." Harry started sobbing again, leaning against Dean for support.

"Yes? William Peterson?" Flees asked patiently, managing not to kill the two idiots.

"He's. He's Leeeeeaving!!" Harry finally managed to wail, making Dean join in with his sobbing and cling onto each other for dear life.

"Leaving what?" Pansy asked in confusion.

"CSIIIIIIII!" By this point both the men were inconsolable and Flees had given up, rolling his eyes he stood up and looked down at them.

"Oh for the love of- When you two finally decide to get a grip, you can join us at the Poker table. Until them, try not to stain the carpet with your tears. It makes the Houselves antsy." Flees said, before turning on his heel and walking over to the Poker table, shaking his head and muttering about dim-witted heirs who were going to be the end of him.

"Well?" He demanded after a couple of minutes of just standing at the empty table. Everyone quickly hurried from their places watching the hysterical two and rushed to grab a place around the table.

"Shall we get started then? Those two will probably be a while if my guess on who William Peterson is." Ollivander said, dealing the cards out and ignoring the increased sobbing the name drew from the two on the floor.

"Lets. The sooner Draco gets here the better. Bal, you are useless when it comes to calming your mate down."

"What would you have done?" Bal stated incredulously, glancing at his mate occasionally to check that he really was okay and not in risk of drowning himself.

"Honestly? If I thought I would have gotten away with it, I would have slapped them both. However, I _know_ I wouldn't have gotten away with it. Now lets bet lots of money and ignore the sobbing coming from the floor shall we?"

**A/N – Shrt I know, but a review from Angelkitty77 told me to write this oneshot, so I did. For those who don't know, William Peterson plays Grissom in CSI: Las Vegas and it was recently announced that he would be leaving the series. This is the reaction of Dean and Harry. Personally I found Flees reaction more amusing... Hope you enjoyed!! **


End file.
